Zoids New Century Zero: Marin Saga
by Piratical Nonsense Youkai
Summary: A young Zoid pilot shows up at Blitz Team base. Although eccentric, her piloting skills are strong, and Blitz soon takes her on as a team member. Before long, a dangerous chain of events forces Blitz to uncover the mysterious past of their new friend.


Woah! This is the first fanfiction I've done in a long time! This one is a remake of one I began a few years back. A lot has changed since I started, and I'm quite pleased with how the changes have unfolded into this new and improved story. I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as I've enjoyed creating it. Now enough of this sappy junk..please enjoy my Zoids fanfic...Zoids Zero: Marin Saga!

Disclaimer: I do not own Zoids or any of it's affiliated products, however I do claim ownership on my original characters and ideas.

/NC/0/--:MS

The wind blew gently across the busy streets of Saforn Town, offering gentle relief to the inhabitants that lived in and traveled through it. While the sun shone brightly in the sky, it was a fairly cool day, making it one for enjoyable play-days of children, and a pleasant trip to the market by a busy mother. Even the animals seemed to be enjoying this pleasurable day; birds sang cheerfully in the trees, the cats sat comfortably along the front porches, and dogs happily played with their juvenile owners. This day was one to lighten the mood of anyone who was out to enjoy it, particularly so for one young man walking down the sidewalk.

Bit Cloud couldn't remember the last time he'd enjoyed a day like this. Not only was the weather perfect, but his whole day in general had been ideal. He had awoken early to find a large breakfast prepared by a rather cheerful Jamie; chocolate chip pancakes, scrambled eggs, bacon (his burnt to a crisp, just as he liked them), and a large glass of orange juice. Even Leena had woken up in a curiously happy mood to make blueberry muffins (which, surprisingly, Bit had to admit, didn't taste too bad). After breakfast, Bit ventured out in the Liger for a morning run, finding that even the Zoid seemed pleased to seize the day. Upon arriving back at the Base, Bit's mood lifted even more to find that the special part he had ordered for the Liger was available for pickup in Gyana City. After picking up the part there, he took a stop into his favorite music store, Rock Candy, hoping against all hope to find the latest album by his favorite band.

"You totally lucked out today," the cashier told him as she bagged the album. "That's the last one in stock and we're not getting another shipment for another two weeks! Empty Generosity never fail to make a kick-ass album, do they?" And with that, he became engaged in a music-based conversation with her that lasted almost a half an hour.

This must be a lucky day for me, thought Bit happily as he walked back to his truck. It's not every day that I get a morning smile from Leena (usually it's a morning scowl), the last copy of the best-selling album in the country from the best music store in the country, _and _get to talk to a cute punk-rocker cashier girl!

"This has been such an excellent day!" Bit yelled aloud, catching the attention of a few passerby. He didn't care, however and laughed loudly, still catching further attention. Only the grumbling of his stomach broke the laughter and made him realize he hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. Considering that it was three in the afternoon, he figured he deserved at least a cup of coffee until he got back to the Base to take some of Leena's brownies from the fridge. He stopped at his truck to drop off his Rock Candy purchase and continued on down the street, knowing of a nice coffee shop a few blocks down.

As he approached the corner of the street, he began to hear loud voices, some of which sounded rather urgent. He sped up his pace and rounded the corner, curious to see what all the commotion was about. A small crowd of people had gathered along the sidewalk, watching what seemed to be a streetfight of sorts.

"Those stupid kids are at it again!"

Bit approached the crowd and looked out at the spectacle that had grasped their attention (luckily for him, he was pretty tall, so he could see well, even from the back). From where he was standing, he could see four people, three who were standing together in a group, looking up at another who was gripping on to a lightpole with one arm and supporting himself with his feet. The kid on the lightpole was yelling to the others as they began to make their way over to him.

"Beat it! I don't know what you want from me, but I'm telling you, I'm not in the mood for it!" They continued to approach him, until they had the pole surrounded. _He'll get caught if he drops down_, thought Bit as he watched. _Why isn't anyone doing anything to help that guy?_ Bit's eyes scanned the crowd, seeing no one who looked at all eager to provide backup. He sighed heavily, knowing that he would probably regret it later, and began to push his way gently through the crowd toward the fight. As he broke through onto the street, he quickened his pace, and called out to the men surrounding the lightpole, trying his best to sound braver than he felt.

"Hey! Why don't you guys leave the kid alone? At least give him some space to get down." The men turned to him and began to chuckle.

"D'ja hear that boys? He says we should leave the kid alone.." One of them, a younger man with black, slicked-back hair and a leather jacket, began to approach Bit, a smirk on his face. The others behind him continued to chuckle. "Ya know..I don't think this situation really concerns you. What are ya tryin' to be...Mr. Hero?" Bit gulped and tried to stand his ground.

"W-well..I-I'm just saying..you should just...I mean...you can...uh.." The man laughed, noticing his fear.

"Well look here...Mr. Hero's not so brave after all. You know what boys? Keep an eye on that little pest...I suddenly have an urge to pummel this guy straight into the pavement.." At this, Bit began to sweat and laugh nervously.

"Aw come on...can't we uh..settle this over a cup of coffee?"

"Sorry, I've never been much of a coffee guy...keeps me up all night.." He smirked and cracked his knuckles as he continued to approach Bit. The kid on the lightpole began to yell, attempting to distract the man from going after Bit.

"Hey, come on, that guy's not a part of this! Leave him alone!" The three others who were surrounding him began to laugh. "Damn you! Shut up!" The kid suddenly kicked one of his legs out and hit one of the men in the forehead, sending him falling to the sidewalk.

"Why you-!" The other two grabbed at his legs, trying to pull him off. Now the only thing keeping him up was his grip with his arms, which was quickly failing, as he was beginning to slide down the pole.

"Bastards! You're going to regret that!" The kid let go of the pole and swiftly grabbed on to one of each of the men's wrists that were holding his legs. At this point, he was hanging down a bit, gripping on to their wrists, while they held his ankles; he almost looked like a monkey. The men seemed to be taken aback by this, and stood there for a moment, as if contemplating what to do next.

"Too slow!" The boy pulled himself up quickly and managed to knock one of them in the head with his own. While the boy didn't seem phased, the other stumbled and let go of his leg. The boy then kicked up with his free leg and knocked the other one in the side of the head. He also released the boy and fell backwards. The boy stood and grinned at them all triumphantly. However Bit's terrified yells brought his attention over to the other conflict.

"H-hey! Come on, I mean, really! Is this what you call a good way to resolve conflict?" Bit was continuing to back away. "You can't get mad at a guy for wanting to help!"

"Right...but I can pummel you for nosing in business that isn't yours.."

"Hey! Tall, dumb and ugly!" The kid called from behind them, "Wanna try again?" The man approaching Bit stopped and turned to the kid. His face went from a stony glare to a surprised shock as he noticed his three lackeys were out cold. The look of surprise then turned to a smirk, and he chuckled.

"What, you think just because you got rid of those morons means you can take me out? Alright you little brat," he turned and faced the kid, "I'll show you what happens when punks like you decide to take me on." At this, he ran forward and sent his right leg flying up into a rather impressive side kick. The kid simply ducked down and slid his left leg out, where it then collided with the man's left foot, throwing him off balance. He fell backward, and from where Bit was standing, it looked as though the kid had gotten him. It was then that the man threw out his right arm and caught himself before landing on the pavement. At this position, he kicked up his left leg and hit the kid square in the jaw. The kid flew backward, hitting a brick wall a few feet back. Bit winced at this, thinking how unfortunate it would be to be in such a position.

_He's going to get it if I don't do something! Come on Bit, think!_ After a few moments, he did the only thing that would come to mind. He ran towards the man, who had now picked the kid up by the collar of his shirt, brought up his right hand in a fist, and punched the man square in the back. Unfortunately, the punch hurt Bit more than it had hurt the man, and as Bit stood there, tears in his eyes from the pain in his fist, the man turned and shot Bit an icy glare.

"Well, you just don't know when to quit, do you Mr. Hero?" He threw the kid back down to the ground and grabbed Bit by the collar of his shirt. "Fine, I'll get you out of the way first…" He brought up his fist, and Bit closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain that was going to follow. Instead, however, he heard yelling, and the man released his grip on Bit's shirt. As he opened his eyes, Bit saw the kid, arms wrapped around the man's neck, holding onto him from behind.

"Move it!" The kid yelled at him. "Get out of here!" Bit stood there for a moment, frozen, as he watched the man struggle to get the kid-cum-monkey off his back.

"Are you _deaf_? I said move it!"

"But…" Bit stammered, "but…what about you?"

"Forget it! Move your ass out of here!" It was at this moment that the sound of sirens could be heard in the distance. And they were getting closer. "GO!" The kid yelled again. It took a couple more moments before Bit finally gave the kid a hesitant nod, and turned, running towards the street from which he had come. As he rounded the corner, he stopped and listened, both to the sounds of the fight, and the steadily approaching sirens. Cautiously, he looked around the corner to check on the kid, expecting to see him crumpled on the ground, beaten.

It was not the kid he saw, however, but the older man, along with his three lackeys, all out cold. Bit stepped further out into the street, looking around for the kid, but saw no one else around.

"He…he must have gotten away! Wow…he must be a really good fighter to be able to take on that big guy…" The sirens were close now, and with a nervous glance around, Bit turned and began to run back to where he parked his car. It would be best not to get wrapped up with the police. As he ran, he felt a pang of guilt. It was almost as though he were a fugitive on the run. This thought made him uneasy, and he slowed down, not that it helped any. With a sigh, he approached his car and unlocked it slowly. As he opened the door, he took one more glance around, and then stepped in. _I wonder who that kid was…_

He slid the key in the ignition and started his car. As he shifted into reverse and began to move backward, something moved out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head swiftly, only to see someone running around the corner. He sat there for a moment, staring at that spot, then sighed, and continued to back out. He then shifted into drive and headed back for home.

/NC/0/--:MS

"Weird…" Jamie sat on the couch across from Bit, wide-eyed. Bit had just explained the events of the day to him, and Jamie now sat there, pondering it. "And you didn't get a name or anything?"

"Nope," Bit leaned back on the couch and sighed. "He disappeared before I could ask."

"Hmm…" They sat there in silence for a moment before Bit spoke up again.

"The really strange thing was, one of the guys had a tattoo on his wrist that looked oddly like the symbol of the Backdraft Group. Of course, there was too much going on to see it clearly, but that's what it looked like." Jamie sat there, pondering this as well.

"He could have been a mercenary."

"Maybe," Bit shrugged. "It's hard to say." There was another few moments of silence, and then Bit stood up and yawned. "Ah, but it's over and done with. And the important thing is that whoever those guys were, the police got them, and will take care of the rest."

"Right," Jamie smiled and nodded.

"And now, I'm hungry!" Bit laughed and headed for the door. "You think Leena will mind if I take a couple of her cookies?" They both stood there, laughing, until a scream erupted from somewhere else in the building. Bit looked at Jamie, his eyes wide.

"That…sounded like Leena!" Jamie ran towards the door as Bit laughed nervously. "Jeeze, you don't think she heard that last comment, do you?"

"No Bit, I think something's really wrong! Come on! Leena said she was going to be down in the hangar!" The two of them ran out the door and down the hallway toward the hangar, as another scream echoed through the building.

/NC/0/--:MS

Bum-ba-da-dummmm! Haha, so what do you think? Mysterious? Suspenseful? Am I just a nutbar? Don't worry, you can be honest! o;; Anywho, I would really appreciate comments and reviews. Constructive criticism is okay too, as long as it's not the kind that will set me ablaze with its flaming power of doom… . Thanks for reading! See you next time!

PNY

●wO


End file.
